Sour Kisses
by girlychock
Summary: Sonny and Chad are on there first date at the movies. Sonny buys this sour spray for her treat and Chad decideds to randomly buy one too, putting it in the same pocket where his extra mint breath spray is. CHANNY sorta.


_** A.N. Hey people! I realized I kind of got bored of the stories I was writting so I decided that I would write some one- shots for a while. Don't worry 'Sincerly Sonny' readers, I'll still update that chapter I promised ;). Soon my dear readers, soon.**_

**_ I got this idea after one of my co- workers (I was in a musical, I don't really work at Target or something. I'm only eleven.) was talking about this sour thing you just spray in your mouth and he brought it to show everyone and then it reminded me of breath spray and then this brilliant Idea was born in my head! So you can thank Connor Talbot for that folks! _**

**_ Alright! On to the story!_**

**** "Two tickets to Eclipse please." I told the starstruck lady behind the counter, holding Sonny's hand and double checking that my extra- mint breth spray was in my left pocket. Does it really matter that that little containor of spray was in my left pocket? Yes, yes it does.

I don't know why, but ever since my first kiss with Hannah Montana where my breath spray was in my right pocket, I never really liked that girl any more. I mean sure she had three gold platumum albums and was the third richest person in the world (who knew I'd date someone richer than me?) she started to get... annoying. Along with Ashley Tisdale and *cough* Tawni Hart *cough*.

But with Vannessa Hudgens everything went alright, untel she dumbed me for that Zac Efron guy.

After getting the tickets, we walked (still hand in hand) to the candy counter and decided to what we we were going to get. Being the good boyfriend I am, I told Sonny, " Get whatever you like." Another good boyfriend piont, I knew she loves Carmel corn and two crunch bars with a Cherry Pepsie so I got out the money for that and the money for my large Mtn. and bag of skittles.

A gray haired man apeared and of coarse he didn't recognized me, so I just ignored the 'starstruck' look he sadley didn't give us.

"How can I help you kids?" The man asked, I looked down at Sonny, giving her the que to order. She smirked.

"Yes, can I get A small bag of Carmel corn and cherry pepsie and one of those new sour squirt things, blue rhasperry." Whoa, wait what?

"And how about you sir?" I fell out of my daze of how Sonny hated anyting Sour and ordered my origanol order WITH a Watermelon flavored sour thing.

"Alright, that'll be thirty dollars and sixty three cents." I gave the man the money and we headed toward the theater.

When we got out of ear shot of the man, I looked right at Sonny. "Why'd you get that sour thing? I could've save'd ten bucks!" Sonny smirked again.

"Well you didn't have to get one, and you said I could get anything I wanted, so there. Is that a good enough reason?" I hate when she's right. Infact, I hated how she was right SO MUCH, that I didn't realized I had also put the sour spray in my left pocket.

Well, we were about in the middle of the movie, when I decided I;d do the whole yawn trick and put my arm around Sonny, which I did, And she leaned down so her head was resting against my shoulder. We both turned to each other and kind of had, 'that look' I guess, so we both turned heads, her to do whatever and me to spray my extra- mint breath spray. I guess I was so excited to kiss Sonny, that I didn't realized I had sprayed watermelon flavored sourness spray untel my lips met Sonnys, and let me tell you, that was deffinetly NOT the best way to get your first kiss from someone.

Maybe I had always put it in the...right pocket? Wait, which way is right again. This is lef- not that's... uh oh.

Sonny immidetly pulled away, she had her lips puckered up and not in the way I had wanted. Her eyes were sealed tight and she was shaking her head. She finallyopened her eyes and she giggled. I smirked at how cute she was at the moment and put my arm back around her and her head on my shoulder.

i'm thankfully still dating Sonny, and when ever we go to the movies or see someone kiss we always go "Hey, remember that time when..." and so on. I still don't know what would happen if I hadn't bought that sour spray, but trust me, I'm happy I did.

_**A.N. How was it? Ok, before you completly ignor this story and don't reveiw or favorite at all, let me just explain something to you.**_

**_ Imagine I'm a car. This story is the road. I run out of gas. You guys are the gas pump thing. Your reveiws are the gas, and I get back on that story road again. Make sence? Great!_**


End file.
